


smell of smoke

by prismsakura



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, also idk anything about college so sorry if there's any inconsistencies, also patton is filipino because why not, lots of angst here guys, patton curses a lot, patton is very stressed and roman comforts him, romantic royality - Freeform, royality, self-deprecation, they both have a crush on logan eheheheheh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismsakura/pseuds/prismsakura
Summary: Patton struggles to finish an essay as the deadline approaches.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 14





	smell of smoke

_Musicals have a long history, tracing back to ancient Greco-Roman times_

No.

_Musicals have influenced our world for the longest time, and it is fair to say that they are a solid pillar in our society_

Nope. 

_When one is asked to think of popular media in the modern world, one of_

What the hell?

“ _Putangina_!” Patton hisses, slamming one hand onto the keyboard. He takes off his glasses and wipes his eyes, trying to force down the tears that were building up. The tea wasn’t helping the fog in his head clear up. His eyes were drooping. His arms felt like lead, and the white emptiness of the document seemed to taunt him with its ever-blinking cursor. The blanket draped around him, its weight and warmth normally a source of comfort for Patton, now felt like it wasn’t even there. Patton felt detached. He couldn’t focus. It didn’t help that his back was hurting from all the slouching. 

He should’ve gotten a coffee packet earlier, he thinks. Shouldn’t have wasted his time on youtube. How stupid, he scolds himself. This is stupid. I’m stupid. 

“Patty?”

Patton flinches, and looks over to the sleeping figure beside him, now blinking sleepily. 

“Oh my gosh, did I wake you?” Patton whispers in a panicked tone. “I’m sorry-”

“No, babe, it’s fine,” Roman reassures, sitting up. “I just heard you curse and… well, you don’t do that a lot.”

Patton chuckles weakly, and presses a kiss to Roman’s head. “I’m fine Ro-ro, go back to sleep.”

“Uh, no, you’re obviously not,” Roman says, now sitting up straight. He leans his head on Patton’s shoulder and yawns. “What’s going on, berry?” 

Patton sighs, and lazily waves a hand at the screen, where a keysmash sat leisurely on the empty page. Roman’s eyes furrow. 

“How long have you been working on that?”

Patton rubs his fingers together for comfort. “Two… three hours?” 

“You didn’t start until… eight?”

Patton shakes his head, wiping more tears away. “I-I didn’t do anything, even though the assignment was given two weeks ago, I didn’t do a single _fucking_ thing–”

“Woah, hey, hey,” Roman immediately puts an arm around Patton. “It’s okay, you had other things going on.”

“Barely.” Patton chokes on his words. The tears were spilling out now. “I only had two other projects. I had plenty of time to–”

“No, you didn’t,” Roman says, firm. “Love, one of your projects was to _literally_ paint an abstract piece. You couldn’t find the paints for days. The other was to compile and edit your favorite videos. I saw how long it took you to find that one vine.”

“I shouldn’t have spent so much time on that.”

“I would argue otherwise,” Roman says softly, rubbing Patton’s shoulder. “That vine made you happy, and you wanted it in your project. So I’d say the effort wasn’t a waste.”

“Still…” Patton starts to delete the keysmash. “I could have done it today. But I spent all my time on youtube.” He laughs weakly. “If that isn’t a waste of time, I dunno what is.”

“Executive dysfunction is nothing to blame yourself on.” Roman argues. “ADHD sucks.” 

“But now I have no time to do this. The deadline’s after the exams next week, and I know if I start studying tomorrow I won’t have any time for this.”

“Then don’t do it now,” Roman suggests, nuzzling Patton’s neck. “Pass it in a little late, I doubt you’d barely get a deduction.”

“Negative five points for every day over the deadline we don’t pass it in,” Patton mumbles. 

“Out of fifty points. You still got plenty of time.” 

Patton sighs, and looks over at Roman, who looks back with a comforting smile. He wipes away the tears off Patton’s face. 

“You’ll be fine,” Roman assures. “And if you do need help…” He wiggles his eyebrows. “You can always ask Logan.”

Patton groans, though a tiny smile appears. “Come on, don’t pretend you don’t have a crush on him too.”

“You got me there.” Roman chuckles, and kisses Patton on the cheek. “Just go to sleep now, okay? Health is important if you want a good grade of any sort.”

Patton kisses back on Roman’s forehead softly. “I guess you’re right,” he concedes.

Roman closes the laptop, and Patton sets it down on the floor. Slowly, they both lay down, and Patton wraps his arms around Roman.

“Thank you, _mahal kita,_ ” Patton mutters, as he drifts off to sleep. 


End file.
